Two Parts Love One Part Tragedy: A Suicide Squad Fanfiction
by OreoBrownieEarthquake
Summary: Harleen Quinzel wakes up from a coma, with no memories from her past, and no idea who she is. She only knows two things; she has a connection with the infamous Joker, and was in a terrible accident. She embarks on a quest to remember herself and her past. But once she knows the truth, will she ever want to goback? Contains Harley x Joker Rated M for gore, violence, sexual themes,
1. A Silent Welcome Back

A sharp ringing filled her ears, making Harley want to cover them and scream. She attempted to move, but could not; no pain stopped her, in fact, nothing was stopping her or allowing her to, she couldn't even feel, smell, taste, or see, only hear, as the ringing intensified. After what seemed like hours, it slowly ceased, transforming into the beeping noise of a heart monitor at a hospital. She could hear shuffling, and a murmur of voices, but could not pinpoint the noise, or hear exactly what they were saying. Although it bothered her, it was far better than the persistent ringing earlier.

Questions began to arise in her head, as she now could think clearly.

 **Why am I here?**

 **Who am I?**

 **Am I dead, asleep, in hell?**

The worst question yet, that she had absolutely no answer or opinion, scared her the most.

 **Why can't I remember anything, or who I am?**

The question nagged at her, and she only had one response.

 _"Maybe I never existed!"_ she mused. She obviously knew it wasn't true, she had faint wisps of memory, but whenever she attemted to grasp them, they would vanish, leaving her with just a hint she had a past.

Suddenly a loud voice rang clearly in her head.

"Ok, what do we got?"

A high pitched femine voice answered.

"Heavy bleeding, a fractured skull, 3 broken ribs, second degree burns, signs of intense head trauma, and signs of comatose. "

 _"Ah shit..."_ She hissed, half saying it just to let herself know she was still here.

"Are there any lost limbs, or organ failure?

"No sir"

"How much blood has she lost?"

"3 pints, her type is A+"

"Ok, top priority here is to get her blood, anymore lost and she won't be walking out anytime soon. Jerry, I'm going to need to perform surgery on her skull, the depression is really deep."

Harley felt like gagging as she heard the surgeon putting his hands in what sounded like human flesh by the conversation.

Footsteps were heard leaving the room, as a door shut. After a bit longer of shuffling sounds, the doctor, who Harley nicknamed Phil, asked his assistant.

"Hey, what's up with her skin and hair? Did anything else happen? She looks nothing like the picture found on her ID."

"No sir, but you do know don't you? This is Harleen Quinzel, The Joker's lover. She jumped into an AHS chemical bath a year ago. She has been said to been diagnosed with Stockholm syndrome, but no one has any really mental proof."

"What about the other body found?"

"Dead sir, cause of death was severe head trauma, they died instantly. By the way their bodies were found, she attempted to protect them. "

 _"Ha, sucks for them!"_ th

ought Harley, giggling to herself.

"And Joker?"

"He's already been treated, luckily for him, he just suffered small burns, and one broken rib. He's being taken care of already, just like her, the ribs aren't broken so badly they require surgery. He's in a quarantined hospital, and is going back to Arkham in a week."

"I assume they sent guards?"

"Yes, although in my opinion they should have just killed the fucker. Times like these make me wish they still had the electric chair."

Phil laughed, but Harley no longer found this conversation to her liking. At first she had wanted to yawn, and was quickly bored, but when she heard the name, one of those faint wisps of memory started to tingle.

 _"Joker..."_

 _ **-Author's Note-**  
_

 _ **Heyo guys,this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 1!**_

 _ **I saw Suicide Squad around two-three months ago, and absolutely loved it! Jared Leto was a wonderful Joker in my opinion. :)**_

 _ **Anyways, I'll be updating this once to twice a week. I'll try to atleast make the chapters have 500 words each as well.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoy, if you did, please leave a review, I will be responding to those, and if you can, maybe follow and favorite this?**_

 _ **Thanks a ton for reading!**_

 _ **-Love, OBE (OreoBrownieEarthquake)**_

 _ **×o×o×**_


	2. Pulling the Plug

It took a full 3 hours of work for them to finish, which had given Harley time to try and grasp the memories that were taunting her. She grew frustrated, but felt like she was getting closer, so atleast she was getting something done. She felt like she could just reach out and grab them, like she was so close, but again, like before, they escaped her thoughts, leaving her with nothing but a glimpse, a wisp, a tingling sensation, of the memory. She swore, if she wasn't already crazy, this would make sure she was.

This environment mentally broke Harley, or would have, if she was normal. She spent the days lingering, listening (since she couldn't do anything else), to the constant flurry of voices that flowed in and out. She was somehow used to it, hearing multiple voices she could hear but couldn't associate or stop. The sounds of footsteps entering and exiting, carts being pushed, the occasional crying, the conversations held between people. Everyone seemed so alive by their voices, yet here she was, no memories, no sights, no feelings, nothing, except the fact she was just there. She still didn't know if she was even alive, or heck, if she existed. She rarely thought to herself now, she only did whenever one of the nurses or doctors made a stupid comment, she would laugh in her mind and make a snarky remark. She even made names and imagined what they looked like, since that's all she could do. If she was alive, it definitely didn't feel like it.  
As things continued this way, one day something was different. Hell yes, she noticed the sound of glass shattering and an alarm sounding, as the sounds of many heavy feet filled the room, and angry scared grunts and shouts. She squealed eagerly and laughed to herself, imagining a team of armed doctors and nurses, assaulting a cloaked bat like creature. She snickered softly, playing it out in her head. Everything after that was quiet, and things continued on its normal route, but to her surprise, it happened again.  
At first the same things played out and she giggled, glad for the break from the boring-ness she had endured. But this time was different. The same things happened again, but this time, she _felt._  
Her body suddenly felt, for the first time, as a cold hand grabbed hers, she felt it. She felt the leathery feel of skin, the cold metal ring, nails digging in to her skin, everything.  
Shivers went down her spine and she felt pure bliss, it felt so good but hurt so much. She didn't care though; she was ready to feel anything, good, or bad. She wished that it could last forever, but she felt the hand pull away, and heard silence again, after a few last shouts, and a slamming door.  
It was miserable from then on. Now the knew what it felt like, she wanted more, but could do nothing. And life continued the exact same way she was used to. Nothing new happened. But she still couldn't get rid of that damn need, that urge, to feel it again. She needed to know she was alive, or that she at least existed. She _needed_ that feeling again.

It was a rather strange day in the hospital, but then again it had been a strange month. It wasn't cold anymore, it was actually really warm and stuffy, and cheery music constantly played, and everyone seemed genuinely happy. _"Christmas..."_ she finally decided, sighing in her head. The holiday season where rich, spoiled brats had their parents buy them useless junk, and stuffed themselves full of sugar. But besides that. Nothing new happened. Until, the day...

At first she heard the door's handle click, and it swing open, and then a metal cart roll in, followed by heavy footsteps.

"What did they say Dr. Pierce?" the assistant Harley nicknamed Mindie said.

"They want us to pull the plug. Everyone's tired of paying for her care, including the hospital, **and** Waller. "

Harley laughed to herself, but only for reassurance.  
"She's stayed in for 6 months already, no one wants her."  
Harley wished she could physically show emotion right now, as a knife seemed to stab her heart.  
 _6 months...no...how? Has it really been that long? And geez, that's rude, they're harsh..._ she said lightly, trying to stay calm.  
"We've been given the order from the higher ups; she has no living relatives, and her only person we can relate to a relative is The Joker, but he obviously can't take her. And besides, if she did survive, she's facing Arkham Asylum until she's cured, and then 40 years in prison. For a while, Amanda Waller tried to keep her, but they're letting her go too."  
Harley felt like crying. _No one wants me? I must have someone..._

"Such a shame..." Mindie said, her new Yorker accent heavily shining through her words. "She was such a doll too...to make it worse they're making us finish 'er on Christmas Eve...now that's just evil."

Phil grunted in response, the sound of metal clicking occupying him.  
"Ready? Make sure to get time of death down right to the dot."

"Got it sir."  
She heard the clacking of shoes come near, and fear and instinct took over. She didn't know what she was fighting but she struggled as hard as she could, straining.  
And then it hit her, a strength and a feeling, that she needed this. She needed to break free. She needed to wake up.

She needed to feel again, pain, pleasure anything, to feel that hand. The cold, leathery feel, that somehow held so much passion, warmth... _longing..._

Yes, she needed it, and she needed it now.

Suddenly a thought ran through her head.  
 _ **"Joker!"**_

Her eyes fluttered open, and she took her first real breath.

 **Author's Note**

2nd chapter guys!Sorry for that cliffhanger, I just don't want to make these chapters too long!

But did ya guys hear? SS2 already is in production, and Harley might get her own movie! Isn't this exciting? Now I may get the answers for my Harley Quinn pregnant theory!

Also, Jared Leto may continue as the Joker! (he's an excellent Joker in my opinion)

Please leave a follow, favorite, review, anything, it really helps me! Thank you!  
-OreoBrownieEarthquake (OBE)

 **If you see someone other than myself uploading this story on other websites, please tell me.**

 **I only have this story on , Wattpad, and Quotev, and have the same username on all three websites. Any other sites, or people claiming this is their story should be reported immediately.**

 **Thank you.**


End file.
